MW2 Alternet Ending
by wquueu
Summary: In this story Ghost and Roach are alive and unexpected twists are meant to happen and since I read another fan fiction about it I thought I could make my own because theres was terrible.(Not Captain Hall shes a good story maker read her Series) The Rangers are turned on what will they do will they die by the US Army or the last 4 survive alongside Price, Soap, Ghost, and Roach


Hehe This is my first story unlike most there is no relationships this is a Call of Duty Fanfic yet there is ghost screwing many women (I dont know why) Please Review!

"Ghost noooo" says Roach as he drags ghost to a ditch and tries to bring him back to life and he gets Ghost to a normal heartbeat. "Captain Price do you copy I repeat do you copy" says Roach. " We hear you load and clear what's your condition" replies Soap. " ghost is on the brink of death and I can't hold much longer" says Roach. "We have received intel from Makarov to lead to Shephard and we are going after him and we are gonna kill him" says Price. "We will pick you up as soon as we can Price out" says Cpt Price.

"Let's see what we can do about that huge cut you got there sir" says Roach. "Roach how did you Survive those flames and help me out" says Ghost. Roach thought for a. Second then said that"a great man once said expect the unexpected and I had a fire suit underneath just in case I needed it" says Roach. " Ghost Roach are you there we are here with Nikolai get in now we are being tracked by the US Army right now we got 1 location on Shephard and you 2 are gonna help me and ghost find him and kill him" says Price

Afghanistan

Captain Soap mactavish

3:45:34

"This is out time to get him once and for all lock and load Nikolai this is a one way trip mate" says Price. "Good Luck my friend" says Nikolai. " Follow me and stay out of sight" says Price. " Two Tangos up ahead Roach you take the one on the left and I will take one on the right" says Soap

"We'll it seems somebody important is here we just hope it is Sheppard we need a little justice for the stuff he pulled on the 141" says Price. They grappled down Soap and Price Lead getting 2 guys unexpectedly with the knife. Soap suddenly then said "this one is mine" going in the tunnel. "Nicely Done" says Price. "Welcome MacTavish Hell awaits you" says Sheppard. "Soap noooo" says Ghost as he jumps in the way of Sheppards pistol round getting him in the right shoulder. Price then punched Sheppard in the face grabbed a pistol from his holster his M1911.45 and shot Sheppard in the arm then in the second. "Sheppard listen to me you won't get away with this and you know it. Makarov sold you out and we are finishing you off right here and now" says Roach

"Hehe I don't care

"I only have one thing to say to you Breach and Clear" says Sheppard as a c4 explosion goes off and 10 us marines come in the door ghost then shot Sheppard killing him and now there plan was to escape and by any means possible. "We need to move the whole base heard that blast we need to get out of here before any more surprises occur" says Ghost. These 4 soldiers we're fighting valiantly and moving towards a goal a opening in the cave that Soap thought was the way out and they went to look out and it was a straight cliff.

"Shit this is fucking great oh no no no no a helicopter" says Price we dodged his bullets but he wasn't aiming at us he got all the other forces attacking us. "You wanting a ride out of here" says Nikolai. "Thank god your here Soap is injured badly" says Ghost. "Then we'd best be off then my friend" says Nikolai.

"This seems to be a shitty day huh mactavish" says Soap. "We have intel from MacMillian a depot is coming it must be some importance to Makarov because there is 50 hired guns on that shipment there are 10 of them, so we will be taking 2 in the Middle East Nikolai has a friend who will be picking us up at the rally point, you guys will take along Yuri" says Price. "What about the other 8 sir" asks Roach. "Well the SAS will be taking care of England and US Army Rangers will help the Yanks out there" says Price.

Cpl Ramirez US Army Rangers

Adak, Alaska

Oil Refinery

Day 1 10:30

It opened as Staff Seargeant Foley was running towards a hired gun and killed him with a pistol we need to obtain this chemical weapon from getting to Russia hooah" Says Foley. "Hooah" says his squad. "This is overlord give me a strep" says Overlord. "We are moving through the town I found a hired gun but it seems that this place is abandoned" says SSgt Foley. Moments later. A sudden moment of silence, "I don't like this kind of silence let's find us some cover just in case" says Sgt Dunn.

"Hey Rangers don't do this I have intel from the Delta Force that they are going to Shut down the rangers and take all of you down and say it was the Ultranationalists" says Price. "Why should we believe you Price you killed General Shepard" says Sgt Dunn. "Since when have I lied about Intel remember who gave you intel on Mission Blackmale?" Says Price. "We need a evac now meet us at Rally Point Alpha 699 for extraction" says Foley. "We are leaving but why we" foley stopped Ramirez "Remember Ramirez he would of been dead unless we came to save him" says Foley. "Operation Blackmale"? Ramirez suggested. "Yes Ramirez remember you were the one who said I will kill them bastards for doing this to Ramirez" says Foley.

"That is why we need to trust Price since he has never wronged us ever" says Foley. "Extraction will never come Hell awaits you Ramirez" says General Townly. "Ramirez" yells Sgt Dunn he gets shot in the head and more us soldiers are storming their position. "Ramirez is dead there is nothing we can do know I'm sorry Seargeant" says Foley

Pvt Green US Army Rangers

Adak, Alaska

Oil Refinery

Day 1 11:00

"Who else is still alive" says Foley. "Me sir" says Pvt Green. "Me" says Cpl Stiller. "We need to move there are tons of enemies heading towards our position. "Price can you send us some help" says Foley. "Nikolai will be there eta 2 hours" says Price. "2 hours that is way too much time stay there we will find a way to get to you out" says SSgt Foley. " I bet you are wondering on how the hell we are getting out of here?" asks Dunn. "I was about too why" says Stiller. "Well the Sarge is real smart and he usually always comes through for us Rangers and now Shepards men betrayed us too they will try to end us off but we won't let that happen Hooah" says Dunn. "Hooah" says the other 2. They started moving down the hallway until they came upon a white door it seemed to be barricaded. "What are they hiding from us this time stack up on the door" says SSgt Foley he went through the door and it was a briefcase and in it was a map of the base at Alaska. "That is where they put the tanks and helicopters and a few hummers ok here is the plan we make a distraction with the C4 we aquired from the mission that we were supposed to use but we got attacked they are going to regret giving us this c4" says SSgt Foley. Dog Patrol 2 meters away to the Northeast I'm gonna give you guys the question sneak by or drop em where they stand your call" says Foley.

"Very good two enemies from the same direction I have them" says Foley he pulls out a silenced pistol and a knife and he kills the straggler with the pistol in the back of the head and knifes the other man unexpectedly. He then motions us to follow his path then he plants the C4 where it was meant to go during preparation he then moves to the path we were gonna take to the helicopter they were gonna escape with and it seemed like everything was going to plant right up until a guy on the speaker phone erupted to tell that all Rangers who are not reported execution will be dishonerbly discharged and be sentenced to death in the states" says the unknown guy on the loudspeaker. "Why would we turn ourselves in just be killed"? Says Sgt Dunn.

"Stiller take point make sure there is no one on that balcony over there" says SSgt Foley. "Where is that helicopter that was here?" Interjects Pvt Green. "Not sure but I guess we will know soon enough" says Cpl Dunn. Then a loud blaring noise haunted them. "Fast movers find some over head cover now" yells Sgt Dunn. "Those looked like Russian bombers" says Foley, "Wow Alaska is being invaded and we are caught right in the middle of it" says Pvt Stiller. "Depends on the way you look at it we need to move know get some evac look there is a jeep" says Dunn. "Let's go now rather than later" says SSgt Foley.

There was US jeeps chasing the disavowed rangers and getting attacked by Russian hummers on land and then a helicopter started to shoot rockets at the last of the rangers luckily all of them missed terribly thanks to the good driving of the Sarge. We still needed to escape to join up with the 141 and take care of the devil known as Makarov. "Captain how far are you?" asks Sgt Dunn. "We are very close to you put up a perimeter and defend like your life is on the line cause it very well be" says Price. "Well what have we got here a couple of disavowed rangers Mabye I should kill you well The Delta Force could use a couple of soldiers like you" taunted The abnormally tall man

"The shit that you just did to my comrades and you expect me to join the delta force but that would've been too easy wouldn't go to hell" says Pvt Stiller. "Very bad Choice because you know you just made your grave pipsqueak" says the man. He points his gun at the Private and then Sgt Dunn came out of nowhere grabbed the gun out of his hand and hit him in the head with it. "We need to get moving to the extraction point Sgt Foley says Nikolai is going to pick us up there let's move out" says Sgt Dunn

We followed the skilled sarge as we went stealthy around enemy patrols and other good for nothing cronies. We then got to the coast that was nearby then an alarm broke our ears like a intruder was coming like the whole Russian army was attacking the coast of Alaska and then we see a helicopter point at us looked like it was ready to fire then we see a rocket out of nowhere and all I see is Black smoke. "There they are Nikolai land us right there Sgt any casualties" asks Sgt Foley.

"Nah I think we are good" says Sgt Dunn. "I don't think we have formally met my name is Captain Price also known as Prisoner 6-2-7" says the guy in the boonie hat. "I heard about you that operation frightened and relaxed a lot of the Rangers to be with such a team as yours. "Well it wasn't my team it was Shepards whom that was killed not so long ago and it seems you heard about the General dieing didn't ya" says Price

"I heard the disavowation of the Rangers wasn't Shepards wish it was Makarov that called the operation to finish us off once and for all hehe must of been because we pushed back his Russian army to New York by retaking that whitehouse" says Sgt Dunn. "I don't know about you but I'm going after Makarov are you willing to risk your life to make this world a better place with that bastard gone" says Cpt Price. All 3 of them both said Hooah.

Pvt Green

Disavowed Task Force 141

Himacula pradesh, India

Day 2 3:07:32

"This is the safehouse keep on guard as Makarov probably knows where we are and is probably setting up a way to come and kill most of you" says Nikolai. "This won't be our safehouse for long as soon as Ghost is 100% we are heading after Makarov there is cargo that The bastard wants protected and it seems we need to kick in the door don't we" says Cpt Price. "I worry about you old man it seems you have the most intellectual plans and I never want to be on the enemy side of yours

"So Soap, Roach and, Green will infiltrate from the sides here and me, Ghost, and Stiller will be infiltrating from the right of that position as for Foley and Dunn you are handling Evac with Nikolai be ready to be in Positions Alpha-34 as well as Bravo-677 Marked here if that heli goes down we are counting on you if anything happens protect us from the air and make sure Nikolai is safe" says Cpt Price

2 hours later

"Dog Patrol 2 meters to our front kill em or leave them be your call" says Price. I looked at Roach and he looked at me and we shot them both between the eye with the M21's we had. Then through the intercoms "Soap try not to die this time" says Price. Then Soap chuckled "worry about yourself old man" replies Soap. "Why are we going after cargo of Makarovs?"I asked. "It seems this cargo from the intel I got from MacMillian Makarov could be there to see things off and there could be chance, enemy at our 11


End file.
